Black Wings
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Gilbert gets another chance to live but it's not as easy as he would have liked. Arthur knew the rules of being an angel, but it was beginning to get hard to follow them. Pairings RusPru and FrUK. Warning: Yaoi, boy love, and may become mature later.


Black Wings

It had always been this way. Day in and day out, no matter what age or where he spent the majority of his day. It was always the same. No matter how happy he felt at the beginning of the day, his happiness usually wasn't even past level three on a scale from one to ten it was always to zero before midday. He didn't understand why everyone avoided him and his sisters haven't even bothered contacting him in years. His older sister Katyusha was the one to usually tell him that his smile was nice and he should stop hiding it, however, when he smiled, people did not look happy to be seeing it. Natalia, his younger sister was the one who still appeared every now and then but her visit always made him paranoid for weeks afterwards and chills crawl up his spine. It wasn't like he hated her, no he loved both of his sisters greatly she just…loved him a little _too _much. He was always kind to his co-workers, helped them at times, and he didn't ignore them. This whole thing was just confusing for him.

Yes he did have an anger that could scare people but it had never gotten angry in public. He did get angry once at his own home and it scared even his sisters. It even scared him at how much emotion he had at his disposal and all of his emotion anymore was angry. There was really no reason for him to be happy, he came home to an empty house, no calls, texts, emails, and the only mail he got was bills. He was just tired and at one point it did seem like he had gained friends. They were co-workers and he went out to a bar with them. He came to find out though that they really only invited him out because they were scared. How was he scary? The Russian knew he didn't smile that often, he was quiet, very tall, and well sometimes he thought it was also because he was Russian.

Things just weren't clear anymore other than one thing, loneliness. He wasn't always mentally the strongest even though physically it was a whole other story but he felt like he had tried long enough hadn't he? Only recently did he start not caring about the fact no one liked to talk to him. He didn't go out of his way to help anyone and so now he talked to no one unless it was needed for his work. Most people were probably finding it as a blessing that he wasn't trying to talk with anyone and they were enjoying it. When he wasn't around they were able to laugh and talk but if he walked by they all became scared or unsure of what to say around him. That was probably the most frustrating part. It made it look like they were talking about him but he had a feeling if they were talking about him they wouldn't be laughing. It was painful to know that after all of these years, no matter where he will go, no matter whom he will meet that he will always be left alone.

Society's main biggest fears were death and speaking in public. His was loneliness, being alone. It hurt so much more than public speaking or death ever would for him, mostly because he had just been so along his whole life. They lived in an orphanage ever since Natalia was born. He didn't remember his parents all that well and he could honestly care less. Even in the orphanage it was still the same thing, loneliness. Katyusha was the one working for them since they needed to help out the orphanage and he took care of Natalia. Natalia grew up quickly though, taking it upon herself to do the same thing, go to work. Back then it was important for the men to get educated so once his sisters were both able to work, he was put in school and hardly saw them. When they were able to move out of the orphanage the loneliness only continued. He went to school, his sisters continued to work, schedules were never the same every day it seemed and he would be the one to cook for them, take care of chores, and maybe every now and then see them. Maybe that was the reason why his sisters had gotten used to not seeing him and that's why they didn't call or visit. Natalia of course, when she got a chance, would always cling and be around him no matter what he was doing sometimes it was hard to even dislodge her when he needed to use the bathroom.

Life had been hard on him and he could be like everyone else who was seen having a drinking problem and pin it on that but it wasn't entirely the truth. He liked to drink and a lot of it because of it helped him feel warm like he wasn't alone anymore. His scarf was tightened around his neck as he set his bags down near the door and didn't even bother to take off his boots, coat, gloves, or scarf as he walked inside of his house. Why he had a house was for the reason if his sisters came over to stay that he had places for them or if he had guests. Right now it was cold and empty only sharpening the idea that he was alone. His thoughts just wouldn't stop coming as he got to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka out of the freezer. There were many others but he only grabbed one opening it up. He moved to take a drink but he stopped just staring at the bottle. How many of these have he drank over the years? How many people were scared of him and would never try to speak to him? He bit his lip as he set the bottle down and headed to the bathroom. Thoughts, so many thoughts of loneliness, his sisters, the cold, and death passed through his mind as he each heavy step echoed around the quiet house, not even having the usual noises a house does of settling for the night.

He was soon pulled from his thoughts as he looked at the bottle of pills he had found in the mirror cabinet. _One will probably not work…_ The Russian grabbed one more bottle, not even caring what it was and closed the mirror. His purple eyes met the reflection of himself. He really wasn't that bad of a looking person. Some people would admit every now and then that he was handsome, just not enough for them to have the courage to talk. He began walking back downstairs to his bottle of vodka knowing that he would have to do it quickly too if he didn't want to have any possibility of chickening out. One thought did pop into his head. _I wonder if anyone would even notice_.

* * *

><p>"Ivan Braginski?" asked a hoarse voice as he looked at the paper. It had been awhile since he was able to talk or even feel his body, his real body again. Red eyes looked back up at the unimpressed, blond angel standing in front of him.<p>

"Yes, Ivan Braginski." stated the angel crossing his arms. He was very irritated because he knew of _many_ other people could fill in this spot a lot better than this man ever could. Arthur still didn't get why he was the one that was going to be given a second chance but at least he could live with his decisions from his life and never be able to meet his brother again. "Now remember, you are just to save his life and be there for him. It's really not that hard of a job." he scoffed.

The silver haired male read through the paper again seeing that he should not exercise the sins that got him to where he had been for so many years, which meant all of them and he would never be able to make contact with his brother ever again. "So I'm like his guardian angel or whatever?" he asked frowning.

Arthur looked disgusted at the idea as he had to take a few seconds to keep from yelling at him. He was an angel but he had a bad temper still. "You are not an angel, you are far from an angel." he stated. "All you have in common with an angel is be there for him. It's better than watching over a lot of people at once, trust me." he said because then he only had to worry about one person. He himself had to worry about as many people as he could help at once. His promotion of helping someone was close though and he wouldn't have to be so stressed all the time. "Your wings are also the only similarity but they are not easy to deal with and you'll find that out soon enough Gilbert."

Gilbert moved his wings again and looked at one of them. It was as black as the night and he knew why it was that color. He would never be proud of it either just because it set him apart from the angels. "But why me?" he asked.

"I don't bloody know but hurry up and leave, I'll put you on his house but it's up to you to do the rest." stated Arthur turning around to fly away but instead of Gilbert having the feeling of being zapped there or transported he felt like he was falling off a cliff. "Oh and one more thing!" shouted Arthur as he watched the other fall with a smirk. "Don't get too attached!"

What Arthur had actually done was just kick him out of heaven. It was up to Gilbert to learn how to fly and use what little powers he had to help Ivan through his life. Not the greatest way to be introduced into his new life as he quickly moved to get his wings to work. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed happy that where Ivan lived apparently was somewhat out of town so no one could see him plummeting to the ground. The air rushing by his body and the ground coming quickly to meet him also wasn't that inspiring. His wings took forever to work and it was even a little late as he crashed onto the roof of the other's house. A stream of curses left his mouth as he sat up and tried to move his wings, only feeling pain. He hissed and looked to the right seeing that he broke one of them. "Fucking great…" he sighed and stood up knowing that if he failed at beginning of his job he would be sent back there. He didn't want that so even with the pain of his wing he got up and looked around to see if the other was home yet and he wasn't. "Awesome…now I have to wait…" he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Arthur wondered if Gilbert would take his last bit of advice seriously. He wasn't sure what God had all planned for him but he knew that for angels, it wasn't smart to get attached. If they got emotions and they would not be able to ever have their grace back. He nibbled on his lip lightly as he flew to a rather familiar neighborhood, landing on a house across the street from a house he had gotten used to watching, and cursed himself out under his breath. "I shouldn't be doing this…" he mumbled under his breath as he watched a blond haired man just arrive home with yet another woman on his arm.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert was now on edge as he watched Ivan walk into the house and jumped down from the roof at least landing on the ground below without much trouble. His wing was still hurting as he watched the male go into the kitchen and he stayed at the window. He checked the time through the window knowing it would be a few more minutes as he left. He almost wondered if he was going to go do it somewhere else but right as he began to freak out he was back in the kitchen. <em>Pills? That's not going…<em> The albino put two and two together as he saw him take a swig of the vodka. His body jumped into action without him needing much of a push as he pushed the window open, some of the magic even worked for him, and he jumped at the other knocking the pills aside.

Ivan however only remembered a sudden rush of blackness which he thought was death welcoming him but it materialized into feathers just before he passed out. That was Gilbert's doing as well and so the last thing he saw before his vision actually blacked out, was black wings and also a voice, an unfamiliar one but comforting at the same time.

* * *

><p>I don't know anything about religion so I hopefully don't offend anyone and any feedback would be very nice. I just want to know the first chapter was and everything, I hope you guys enjoyed my new story and yes this one will consist of two pairings, RusPru and FrUK.<p> 


End file.
